The production of water from oil and gas wells constitutes a major problem and expense. When the hydrocarbon-producing formation in which an oil or gas well is completed contains layers of water and hydrocarbons or when there are water-producing zones near the hydrocarbon-producing formation, the higher mobility of the water often allows it to flow into the wellbore. In the production of such wells, the ratios of water to hydrocarbons recovered can become so high that the cost of producing the water, separating it from the hydrocarbons, and disposing of it represents a significant economic loss.
Hydrocarbon wells are often located in subterranean zones that contain unconsolidated particulate matter that can migrate out of the well along with oil, gas, water, or other fluids produced by the well. The presence of the particulate matter, such as sand, in the produced fluids is problematic since, for example, it can abrade pumping and other producing equipment and reduce the fluid production capabilities of the producing zones. Unconsolidated subterranean zones can include those which contain loose particulates that are readily entrained by produced fluids and those wherein the particulates making up the zone are held together with insufficient bond strength to withstand the forces produced by the production of fluids through the zones.
Downhole water control treatments to mitigate production of water and downhole treatments to consolidate particulate matter are performed as at least two separate treatments, each requiring different treatment compositions. The transportation, preparation, and application downhole of each composition is inconvenient, and requires both time and economic expenditure.